Naruto's Search for a Costume!
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: Naruto is in a race against time to get a costume and win a dance from Sakura, will he get one in time? NaruSaku


NSFL here to present a special Naruto Halloween one-shot! So kick back with a mouthful of candy (or ramen) and enjoy! I don't own Naruto or any other copyrighted franchise I mention, but I do own Mikoto!

--

Naruto's search for a Costume!

--

Konoha was abuzz today, why would they not? Today was a day kids were dressing up in costumes and going door to door for candy, yes today was the magical Halloween, now of course all of the village was excited, but there was one, whose excitement peaked every chart, twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki was practically bouncing off the walls of his house in excitement.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Naruto exclaimed when he heard a yawn behind him, he looked behind him to see a fourteen year old boy with almond colored hair, messy from just waking up, tired sapphire green eyes and a x scar on his right cheek, he was wearing black pajama pants and a black t-shirt with a red spiral in the middle, crease lines slightly visible. "Oh good morning Mikoto!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to the boy and gave him a big hug

"Ahh!" Mikoto yelled out as he fell back from surprise "Get off me little brother!" he said as he pushed the hyper boy off

"He he, sorry, I guess I'm a little excited about today" Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his heard sheepishly

"Oh yeah, it's Halloween!" Mikoto yelled as he jumped up excited, shaking all feelings of tiredness off.

"Well all I had to say was Halloween and that made you all excited too" Naruto exclaimed as he noticed a note on the counter, he picked it up and read "Dear boys, I'm down with your father helping set up the big Halloween party, see you at 6:00PM at Town Center, and Naruto, there's some money on the counter for a costume, hope you get a good one. Love Mom!" Naruto was filled with a sense of dread. "Oh no! I forgot my costume!" he yelled as he smacked the side of his head. "Mikoto! What time is it!?" he asked his brother who was eating some cornflakes.

Mikoto peered towards the clock and noticed it was 4:30PM "It's 4:30 bro" he answered as he took another spoonful of cornflakes

Naruto's eyes widened with fear "I've got to hurry!" he shouted as he grabbed the money from the counter and ran upstairs to get dressed, he ran back downstairs five minutes later clad in his trademark orange jumpsuit. "Bye big brother!" he shouted as he put on his sandals and ran out the door.

Naruto began dashing towards the nearest costume store, going so fast he didn't notice Shikamaru and he collided into him, they both fell to the ground

"Hey watch- oh hey Shikamaru! Sorry for knocking you down" Naruto said as he got up and helped Shikamaru up

"It's okay Naruto, my costume is a little dirty now but that's alright" he said as he dusted his costume off. Naruto noticed it was a simple blue jumpsuit with a blue undershirt, Naruto went to Shikamaru's back and noticed a large 13 on his back in yellow.

"What?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to face Naruto

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I'm the Vault Dweller from Fallout" Shikamaru explained to a confused Naruto "You know the game?" he continued to a still confused Naruto "The game where you bragged that you beat it in six hours" Shikamaru finished with a sigh

"Oh yeah, I was just testing you" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, causing Shikamaru to sigh once again

"So troublesome. So where's your costume?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto's eyes widened

"W-well..I didn't get one yet" Naruto answered

"Bummer, every store I've seen is sold out of costumes" Shikamaru said, which caused the pale Naruto to get even paler.

"AAH!" Naruto screamed as he bolted towards the nearest costume store, he saw that everything was gone, he was running through the village so fast he never noticed Sakura in front of him, and like Shikamaru he ran into her and they both fell to the ground

"Ow! Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you!?" she said as she got up

"Ow! I'm sorry Sakura-chan?" he said in awe as he stared at Sakura, she was wearing a costume of Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII

"What is it Naruto?" she asked as she saw him drooling at her, she blushed a little "I guess you like my costume?"

"You're beautiful Sakura-chan!" he shouted

"So where's your costume?" Sakura asked

"Well, I don't have one yet" Naruto answered

The two were silent for awhile, until the silence was broken by uncontrollable laughter from Sakura

"A-are you serious!?" Sakura said between laughing fits, Naruto nodded in response

Sakura immediately stopped laughing as she saw Naruto's sad expression '_Poor Naruto, I should cheer him up_' "W-well, how about this, if you can find a awesome costume by the time of the party, I'll dance with you." Sakura said with a smile

"Y-you mean it?!" Naruto asked excited

"Yep" Sakura responded with a heart-warming smile

"Alright Datteybayo! Just you wait and see Sakura-chan! I'll get the best costume ever!" he shouted as he ran away

'Naruto, you really are crazy' Sakura said as she walked away

One Hour Later

Naruto dragged himself into his house, he was exhausted and had no luck finding any costumes. He trudged to the ebony kitchen table and slammed his face into it as he sat doe

"Hey bro, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked as he walked downstairs in his costume

Naruto looked up to see his brother in his costume, he was dressed like Solid Snake, the main character from Metal Gear Solid, the brothers favorite video game "Nice costume nii-san (big brother)" he said dejectedly as he placed his face back on the table

"Hey, otatuo-san (little brother), you want to know where I got this costume? You'll find something there, I'm sure of it" Mikoto said as he sat down next to Naruto, his vest squeaking slightly from rubbing against the chair.

"Where?"Naruto asked interested

"I'll write down the address, it's called Shinji's Costume and Cosplay" he said as he wrote down the address and handed the piece of paper to Naruto who quickly took it.

"Thanks bro!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the paper and looked at the clock that now read 5:40 "I don't have much time!!" he shouted as he ran out the door

Mikoto chuckled before getting up and leaving towards the party

Five minutes later

Naruto reached the door of the store and tried to open the store but couldn't "Oh man! NO PLEASE KAMI NOOO!!!!" he yelled as he smacked his head against the glass door "Son of a!" he yelled as he slumped to the ground

The owner saw Naruto and opened the door "Oh hello young man" the owner said, he was a middle aged man with signs of aging on his face as it sagged slightly, his hair was shiny black with patches of grey, he was wearing black thin rimmed glasses and was wearing a navy blue polo and light blue jeans.

"Please let me buy a costume!!" Naruto yelled frantically

"Woah! Okay jeez!" Shinji yelled as he let Naruto in who immediately bolted into the store and looked around, he found mostly girly costumes like Hello Kitty and Sailor Moon costumes but when he got to the back he got to the men costumes and when he went to a corner he found the perfect costume, it was the red jumpsuit that Shotaro Kaneda wore in the anime Akira, Naruto and Mikoto's favorite anime, so sure he didn't have brown hair, but a simple henge would change that, he grabbed the costume and brought it to Shinji, who was manning the register. "I'd like to buy this" Naruto answered

"30,000 Ryo" Shinji answered

Naruto grabbed the money in his pocket and noticed he only had 20,000, his face fell with disappointment, he didn't have enough money

Shinji smiled "Tell ya what kid. How about I let you have that for free?" he said to Naruto who's face immediately lit up with joy.

"Really mister?!"

"Sure, but only if you promise to have a good time" Shinji answered with a smile

"Hai! (yes)" Naruto responded as he pocketed the money and ran out the door to the nearest restroom, he found one and changed into his clothes quickly, he bagged his normal clothes and ran towards the town center, as he did he threw his bag on the roof of Ichikaru for later.

At the Party

Sakura was sitting, waiting for Naruto. She then saw Ino walking up to her dressed in a Sailor Venus costume. Ino sat down next to her former friend

"So who are you waiting for?" Ino asked

"Um..mphruto" Sakura mumbled

"What?"

"Naruto" she whispered into Ino's ear

"A-are you serious?!" Ino whispered back a bit louder

"Well, I ran into Naruto and I asked him if he had a costume, he said no, and I laughed at him because I thought he was kidding, but he was serious, and I felt sad that I made him sad, so I said if he found a cool costume...I'd dance with him" she said with a slight blush

Ino stayed silent for a minute until she looked up to see Naruto panting in the doorway, she smiled slyly before saying "Well, prepare to dance Sakura, look who just walked in."

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto walking to her with a smile on his face, she was so amazed by his costume she couldn't help but let a gasp out.

"Hello Sakura-chan" Naruto cooed

"Well, a deal is a deal I guess Naruto" she said with a smile as she got up and grabbed Naruto's hand "Let's dance" she said as she walked to the dance floor with Naruto, and like a couple they started to dance together, despite the alarmed gazes from some of the other party goers.

Sakura couldn't help but feel so warm and safe in Naruto's arms, her blush intensified as he twirled her around, w-was she falling for Naruto Uzumaki? The number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja? Were her feelings for Sasuke gone completely?

The party lasted for another three hours and when it ended Naruto stood by the shore of Konoha. Sakura searched for him after he disappeared from the party and found him. "Hey Naruto!" she said to him as he turned around and she walked to him. "Why'd you leave the party?" she asked

"Well I was just thinking and Sakura i-if you didn't enjoy your-" he tried to say before being silenced by Sakura's lip pressing against his. He just stood there stunned, was Sakura Haruno, the number one Sasuke Uchiha fan kissing him?

Sakura broke the kiss and just stared at Naruto "N-Naruto Uzumaki, I-I think I've fallen in love with you" she said as a tear formed in Naruto's eye

"Y-you mean it?" he asked as Sakura nodded, he became so happy he kissed Sakura again, Sakura gladly receiving.

Meanwhile at the party

Minato and Kushina were watching Naruto and they chuckled.

"Looks like our baby boy has grown up" Kushina said with a smile

"Yep and it's all thanks to you" Minato said as he turned around to see Shinji

"Jiraya" he continued as a poof of smoke covered Shinji to reveal Jiraya

"Heh heh heh, what can I say? I'm Cupid on Earth" Jiraya chuckled

"Yeah right you pervert" Kushina huffed before returning to looking at her son kiss the girl of his dreams and being the happiest he's ever been.

As Naruto sat on the shore, Sakura's head on his shoulder, he had one thought on his mind as he slowly drifted to sleep

'_Best....Halloween.....ever_'

--

Happy late Halloween everyone!!


End file.
